


A Curious Thing

by darkling59



Series: Annals of the Incomplete [1]
Category: Angel: the Series, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Crossover, Doyle Lives!, Season 1-2 of SGA, Serious injury to a character, season 1 of Angel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-17 23:05:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3547121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkling59/pseuds/darkling59
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doyle did not die that day on the boat - instead, he got transported t somewhere far, far away. In other news, John's SGA team just found an interesting invalid on a far-flung planet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Curious Thing

Pain…one would expect having the flesh melted from your bones as they disintegrated and the blood boiled in your veins would make other pain seem unimportant, unnoticeable even. Unfortunately, the only thing worse than getting your body flayed then burnt to a crisp by a glowing Christmas ornament hung by neo-nazi demons was the pain that followed in its wake. At least until death finally released the poor, skinned half-breed.

Doyle greeted the sweet relief of death with open arms.

Except it didn't come.

* * *

 

“Christ…he’s alive! Hey Becket, get over here!”

_Wait…what?_

_I’m…alive?_

“Oh my God…” A voice thick with Scottish brogue whispered near his ears. “What did they do to the poor devil?”

_Devil? I’m not…damn._ Even as the thought entered his mind, Doyle remembered he was indeed in his demonic form. Although how this ‘Becket’ person could tell what he was with his skin burnt off was a mystery.

“Hurry it up!”

“I-I’m not sure ah’ can move him!”

“What?!”

“Becket, now is NOT the time for semantics or cowardice or whatever the hell it is! These people want to kill us! Shoot me full of pointy little…”

“This ‘as nothing to do wit’ ye Rodney! This man is missing a good deal over half his skin; moving him could be deadly.”

_Man_ …the half demon thought groggily. _I guess I really am too far gone for him to tell what I am. Speaking of which…aren’t I supposed to be dead?_

“Rodney, help the doc get him to the jumper!”

_Jumper?_

“What? Why do I have to help? I’m not…”

“Would you rather stay here and face the arrows?” the low growl almost reminded Doyle of Angel…Angel…A flash of the vampire as he’d last saw him danced across Doyle’s eyelids, reminding him of just what SHOULD be happening. Angel, the halfbreeds, and…

“Cordelia!” He shot straight up, shouting the word in horror.

Or tried to.

In reality he mumbled slightly, too little left of his tongue to speak and stirred a pinkie finger in protest.

“He moved!” The annoying voice-Rodney?- yelped near his head. “He’s alive!”

“We already knew ‘e was alive, Rodney.” The Scot again. “But ‘e won’t be fer much longer if you don’t help me get ‘im inside!”

_Cordelia! Is she okay? What happened to the Listers? I remember jumping…and pain…but then nothing. Shouldn’t I be dead? I died to save them, didn’t I? If I didn’t die…does that mean they weren’t saved?_ A sick feeling churned just under his breastbone; he couldn’t tell if it was from his grievous injuries or the memories. Or possibly because the two people talking nearby were being none too gentle as they carried him around.

“Incoming!”

Both men dropped him and vanished, presumably lunging for cover. Doyle heard several hollow ‘thunks’ as if from a distance. It was a familiar sound…crossbow bolts, maybe?

_But…I’m supposed to be dead!_ His mind was having a really hard time getting around the fact that life could possibly still exist after the Plague’s nightmare Christmas ornament. _And…none of this makes SENSE! What the hell is-_

True to form, it was at that moment that a vision slammed into his skull, burning its way through his already bruised mind and forcing a painful wail even as he fell unconscious.

* * *

The hybrid’s hoarse scream, however unintentionally, saved the life of the doctor intent on rescuing his life.

Not expecting his patient to do…well, anything, Dr. Becket startled backward at the sound and two arrows brushed harmlessly past his head.

“Bloody…Rodney, let’s go!”

Between the two of them they managed to wrestle the bloody, now unconscious body into the nearby puddle jumper.

Not thirty seconds passed before Ronan darted into the ship followed by Teyla and Sheppard.

“Rodney, get us out of here!”

“Me? Why not-“

“NOW, RODNEY!!”

“Fine! Always Rodney do this, Rodney do that…” The irritating but talented scientist moved to the front console and pressed several buttons to get the puddle jumper in the air, his mumbled complaints petering out as he lost himself in his work.

Satisfied, Major John Sheppard of Atlantis turned back to the rest of his team and the individual they’d happened to stumble over during their last firefight.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written quite a while ago, back during the first run of 'Stargate: Atlantis' before I stopped watching. I considered deleting it simply because it's been so long, and my writing has come a long way since then (at least, I hope it has), but I couldn't bring myself to hit the button.


End file.
